MacGyver - Getting To Know The Family
by APU FAN007
Summary: MacGyver Goes to visit his daughter in law Elizabeth Anderson. while he there visiting he meets his grandson Sean Anderson and they take a little trip to Cleveland where MacGyver's old enemy kidnaps Kailani.. Can Sean and MacGyver save her? will they work together? read and find out! Please read and review!


MacGyver – Getting To Know Family

So what are you doing this summer? Pete asks.. I'm going to visit my daughter in law and her son MacGyver says packing.. I'm sorry about your son, I know he was a great person and he gave you a grandson Pete says.. it's okay, he was adventurous like me Mac says.. so if it's okay, what happen to your son? Pete asks.. it was 15 years ago, Sam was into these books about the center of the earth and believed that there was creatures and living things there, so he left when his son was 3 years old and die trying to find the center earth MacGyver says picking up his bag and hat.. wow, so what was his wife's name? Pete asks.. Elizabeth, remember? You were there for his wedding Mac says walking out.. one last question Pete says.. what's that? Mac asks.. do you know your grandson's name? Pete asks.. of course I do, his mom just sent me his graduating picture Mac says.. so what's his name? Pete asks.. here, Mac says giving Pete the picture.. Sean Anderson? Wow, he looks old.. kind of looks like you Pete says giving MacGyver the picture.. yeah, he looks more like his dad, see you later Pete MacGyver says driving off… So who is this person we are picking up from the airport? Hank asks.. Sean's Grandfather, Elizabeth says.. is he adventurous just like your dad? Hank asks.. yeah, he's a government agent Elizabeth says.. when was the last time you saw him? Hank asks.. when Sean was 4 at his father's funeral. I don't think Sean remembers his grandfather, or dad Elizabeth says softly.. hey, it's okay, I am glad to meet him Hank says.. where are you heading? A man asks.. to visit my daughter in law & grandson MacGyver replies.. that's cool, you don't look like a grandfather the man says.. thanks MacGyver says.. (FLASHBACK) hey dad look, it's your grandson Sean Anderson MacGyver Sam says handing Mac the baby.. (FLASHES TO PRESENT) have a nice trip the man says… thank you, you too MacGyver says.. (5 HOURS LATER) MacGyver! Elizabeth says.. hey Elizabeth! MacGyver says giving her a hug.. this my husband Hank, Hank this Sean's grandfather MacGyver, Elizabeth says… nice to meet you MacGyver says… likewise Hank says shaking MacGyver's hand.. so where's that graduate? MacGyver asks.. he's at his girlfriend's dorm right now, but you will get to see him later Elizabeth says.. cool, sorry I missed his graduation Mac says.. it's okay, we know you're busy Elizabeth says..(IN THE CAR..) Elizabeth says you work as a government agent, what do agents do? Hank asks.. well, they send you to different countries and cities to either arrest someone, dissolve a bomb, or get important papers, it's a difficult job cause enemies sometimes arise in the progress Mac says.. so you must have a lot of enemies then right? Hank asks.. yeah, I do, some dangerous ones Mac says.. well we are here Elizabeth says.. (LATER THAT NIGHT…) here is some pictures we took at the graduation party and at ceremony Elizabeth says handing MacGyver the pictures.. wow, very nice Mac says.. hey mom I'm back and-… uh Hi Sean says.. hey, MacGyver says.. uh Sean this is your grandfather MacGyver, he'll be with us for a while Elizabeth says.. cool, I'll um be in my room Sean says walking away.. don't worry, he'll slow get to know you Hank says.. great, MacGyver says.. (THE 2 DAYS LATER…) (doorbell rings) I'll get it Elizabeth says.. Hi Mrs. Anderson, Kailani says.. hey Kailani! Come in Elizabeth says.. thanks Kailani says walking in.. Kailani, this Sean's grandfather MacGyver, Elizabeth says.. glad to meet you Kailani says.. likewise Mac says.. so is Sean ready? Kailani asks.. ready for what? Elizabeth says.. he didn't tell you? Sean, Skylar , and I were going to go hiking Kailani says.. no, he didn't tell me, Hank did you know he was going? Elizabeth asks.. yeah, he asked me last night, I'll go see if he's ready Hank says walking to the stairs.. so you're Sean's grandfather? You look kind of young to be one Kailani says.. thanks, I guess my job keeps me young, MacGyver says.. hey Kailani, Sean says.. oh hey, Kailani says giving Sean a hug.. so are we ready to go? Sean asks.. yeah, Skylar is waiting in the car Kailani says.. great, see you guys later Sean says walking away with Kailani… (IN THE CAR..) you never told me you had another grandfather named MacGyver Kailani says.. who's MacGyver? Skylar asks.. my grandfather.. listen, I didn't know he was coming or that he was related to me, when I got home last night was the first time I met him Sean says.. are you serious? You never met your dad's dad? Kailani asks.. I'm sure I've probably met him but it was when I was young I don't really remember that far back Sean says.. (LATER THAT DAY…) hey guys I'm back Sean says walking in.. Hi Sean, could you and MacGyver help Hank with the boxes outside? Elizabeth asks.. okay, Sean says walking to the back door.. (BOX FALLS) are you okay? MacGyver asks.. yeah, I'm fine Sean says.. what's that on your arm? MacGyver asks.. um nothing, don't worry about it Sean says pulling down his sleeve.. (1 HOUR LATER..) great job guys! Elizabeth says.. Elizabeth, can I talk to you real quick? MacGyver asks.. sure, Elizabeth says walking into the living room with MacGyver.. so what was wrong with you and your Grandfather? Hank asks.. nothing, it's just I hardly know him Sean says.. what were you guys talking about? Hank asks.. nothing, he just saw the scar on my arm Sean says.. oh, Hank says… so what's wrong? Elizabeth asks.. did you notice, but your son has a scar on his arm MacGyver says… yes, I know Elizabeth says.. well would you mind telling me where he got that? Mac asks.. he doesn't really like talking about it but him and Kailani and her roommate Skylar were at a spring break party and someone lighted the house on fire so everyone was trying to get out and well Sean couldn't make it out and he got injured Elizabeth says softly.. oh, how bad? Mac asks.. well his arm was burned pretty bad and he lost his memory for a while then it came back little by little so it was a really bad accident Elizabeth says.. I wonder what they talking about in there? Hank says.. probably about me, MacGyver saw my scar and is probably asking where I got it Sean says.. well if that's true, he should know, he is your grandfather Hank says.. yeah, I guess Sean says.. well I'll keep that in mind, thanks MacGyver says.. okay, we better go back to the kitchen Elizabeth says… (3 DAYS LATER…) I'm going to Cleveland for about a week to do something for a friend does Sean want to come? MacGyver asks.. um let me ask him Elizabeth says walking to the stairs.. (doorbell rings) I'll get it Mac says opening the door.. Hi Kailani says.. Hi, come in MacGyver says… hey Kailani! Hank says… Hi Hank! Kailani says.. so what brings you here? Hank asks.. I just wanted to hang out with Sean that's all Kailani says sitting down on the couch.. MacGyver, Sean would-… oh hey Kailani! Elizabeth says.. Hi Mrs. Anderson! Kailani says.. Sean is upstairs you can go right up Elizabeth says.. great, thanks! Kailani says walking to the stairs.. so? MacGyver says.. Sean says he'll go if he can bring Kailani Elizabeth says.. okay, I don't mind, has Sean been to Cleveland? Mac asks.. yes, on a school trip Elizabeth says.. when are you guys leaving? Hank asks.. tomorrow morning MacGyver says.. (2 DAYS LATER, IN CLEVELAND…) wow, this place has changed since I've been here last Sean says.. yea, it has changed Kailani says.. I want you guys to stay at the hotel while I go and meet this friend Mac says.. okay, Sean & Kailani say.. a man bumps Kailani and sticks a fim paper in her jacket pocket.. sorry the man says as he dashes out.. what is with that guy? Kailani says.. see you guys later MacGyver says as he leaves.. Kailani and Sean go up to the hotel room.. so what do we do now? Kailani asks.. I don't know, relax? Sean says.. okay, Kailani says.. Kailani takes off her jacket and the film paper falls out.. hey what's this? Kailani asks holding the film paper.. let me see, Sean says walking over to Kailani.. where did you get it? Sean asks.. I don't know, it fell out of my jacket pocket Kailani says.. it looks like a micro film, Sean says.. Kailani gives Sean a confused look.. a micro film is a special chip that holds, government information Sean says.. oh, well, I'll leave right here so MacGyver can see it Kailani says putting it down on the counter… (OUTSIDE…) Rats! Those teenagers got our micro film! The man says.. John must've stuck it in one of their bags! The other man says.. we'll get them, and I think I know who to use the man says.. (LATER THAT NIGHT, AT THE HOTEL…) hey guys! I'm back! MacGyver says.. so did everything go well? Kailani asks.. yea, everything went good MacGyver says as he sits next to Sean.. so how was everything here? Mac asks.. good, Kailani found something she wants you to look at Sean says.. okay, what is it? Mac asks… this fell out of my jacket pocket Kailani says as she hands MacGyver the micro film.. this is a micro film, we should take it to the police office in the morning MacGyver says.. okay, Kailani says.. Sean, how about you take the bed tonight Mac says.. No, you should take bed, I'll be okay on the couch Sean says putting down blanket and pillow on couch.. I insist you take the bed, you're still young, I don't want you to mess up your back Mac says.. fine, I'm only agreeing cause I'm too tire to argue Sean says.. Kailani laughs.. Sean throws a pillow at her.. hey! Kailani says throw the pillow back.. they both laugh… (LATER THAT MORNING…) the police will take a look at it and find out what's on it, so you guys want to get something to eat? MacGyver asks.. okay, Kailani & Sean say.. (AT THE RESTAURANT…) can you believe we have been here for 4 days already Kailani says.. yeah, it's been pretty cool Sean says.. nice to see you again MacGyver, Murdoc says.. yea, what's the occasion? Mac says.. it appears that you have something of my friends Murdoc says.. and what is that? Mac asks.. the micro film, hand it over Murdoc says.. I'm sorry you had to go through all this trouble to find me, but I don't have it MacGyver says.. oh really? Boys! Murdoc yells.. two guys come out.. are these the two teenagers you saw yesterday? Murdoc asks.. yes, they are the men say.. well, you want to explain MacGyver? Murdoc says.. you really want t to get this over with don't you Mac says.. take the girl Murdoc says.. the men go over and grab Kailani.. what is your problem!? Sean asks.. oh you want to know? it's your friend over there, he's the problem you should be worried about Murdoc says.. Sean looks at MacGyver.. Murdoc, just let her go and go to the police, they have it Mac says.. yea right, you know what? I think I'm going to take the girl and lock you and your friend in the ice box Murdoc says.. the men grab MacGyver & Sean and tie them up in the ice box.. do you mind telling me what's going on?! And who Murdoc is?! Sean asks… he's an old enemy, and he wants that film we turned in, he's a professional killer, he's been trying to kill me for years because I work for the government and foil his plans Mac says trying to get out.. you know what this room is made out of? Mac asks.. No, Sean says.. MacGyver looks around.. looks like we're in trouble, MacGyver says.. why? What is it? Sean asks.. this room is made to freeze instantly, we can get frost bite if we are in here too long mac says.. so it's that serious, Sean says.. yea, pretty much Mac says.. MacGyver looks around.. I have a pocket knife in my right hand see if you can grab it Mac says.. okay, got it what do I do with it? Sean asks.. open it and cut yourself free Mac says.. Sean cuts the ropes off and stand up.. okay, now cut me free MacGyver says.. Sean cuts MacGyver out .. thanks Mac says.. welcome, (looks at pocket knife) this is a cool looking pocket knife Sean says.. Thanks, I use it a lot, it comes in handy MacGyver says.. what are you trying to do? Sean asks.. I'm trying to see if there's a way out of here before one of us or both of us gets frost bite Mac says.. okay, Sean says.. I got it Mac says.. got what? Sean asks.. a way out, these walls were made to freeze things in here insanity so all we have to do is cut these lights throw them at the door and the door will freeze then I'll be able to break the door open, but we have to do it quick before one of us or both of us gets frost bite Mac says… Sean starts to cut the lights then stops.. MacGyver, I can't feel my right hand Sean says.. oh man, put your hand in your pocket Mac says.. I can't, I can't move my hand Sean says.. okay, don't panic. Give me the pocket knife and I'll finish the lights MacGyver says.. MacGyver finishes cutting the lights.. alright you might want to block your face Mac says.. okay, I'll try Sean says.. MacGyver throws the chain of lights at the door and the door froze then MacGyver walks up to the door.. ah, man Mac says shaking his hand.. what's wrong? Sean asks.. it's really cold, Mac says as he kicks the door.. the door breaks down.. stick your hand in the hot it'll help Mac says turning on the water.. Sean sticks his hand inside the water.. MacGyver looks around.. Murdoc is probably waiting to see if we got out so he's either outside or hiding Mac says… MacGyver walks over to Sean.. how's your hand? MacGyver asks.. a little bit better, I got a little feeling back Sean says.. well, it doesn't look that bad, little black spots but at lease they won't have to cut your hand off Mac says wrapping Sean's hand.. Sean gives MacGyver a weird look.. okay, let's go Mac says.. MacGyver and Sean walk out of the restaurant and look around… look over there Sean says.. that's probably where they're keeping Kailani, let's go Mac says.. Sean and MacGyver walk to the deserted shack.. welcome MacGyver And Sean, yes I found out what your name was Murdoc says.. Now look over here, ( points to tied up Kailani) she is tied to a board that will fall and land in this box of bombs if you take another step, enjoy getting out of this one MacGyver ! Murdoc says as he laughs and disappears.. this guy is crazy Sean says.. yeah, he sure is Mac says.. any ideas on how to get out of this one? Sean says.. I'm thinking, Mac says looking around.. got it! If I take this rope and throw up there I could swing across then I can cut Kailani free Mac says as he grabs the rope and throws it over the bar above them.. MacGyver swings over to Kailani and cuts her free.. MacGyver! Kailani says as she hugs him.. hold on to this and swing over to Sean Mac says.. Kailani Grabs the rope and swings over to Sean.. you okay? Sean asks.. yeah I'm okay Kailani says as she hugs Sean.. Sean throws the rope to MacGyver.. MacGyver Look out! Sean yells.. MacGyver turns around and sees Murdoc.. it's nice to fight with you again! Murdoc says.. yea, haven't done this in a while Mac says.. MacGyver and Murdoc fight and tackle each other.. Sean, take Kailani and get out of here now! Mac says.. Sean and Kailani run out of the shack.. Murdoc pins MacGyver.. Finally I win this round, RIP MacGyver Murdoc says as he is about to stab MacGyver.. I don't think so! Mac says as he grabs Murdoc and throws him into the box.. MacGyver! Murdoc says as he falls into the box.. MacGyver quickly runs out of the shack to where Sean and Kailani are.. the shack blows up.. Skylar missed out on some fun Kailani says.. she sure did, Sean says.. they all laugh.. (4 DAYS LATER..) Welcome Home! Elizabeth says.. Hi Elizabeth! Mac says.. how was your guys' trip? Hank asks.. great! Sean says.. what happen to your hand?! Elizabeth asks getting worried.. it's uh long story. Don't worry about it Sean says… okay, did Kailani and you enjoy your time in Cleveland? Elizabeth asks.. yea, we had a blast. Thanks to MacGyver Sean says.. MacGyver laughs.. thanks, with your help it was worth it Mac says.. I think your dad would be proud of you Mac says..

THE END….


End file.
